


Blindsided

by CMF1911



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMF1911/pseuds/CMF1911
Summary: Patterson has a one-night stand with Kurt's cousin at his wedding. They meet again when his cousin starts working for the Tattoo team.





	1. Chapter 1

Patterson smiled as she watched Kurt and Jane dancing on the dance floor at their wedding during their first dance as a married couple. Then her mind briefly flashed to Borden and she rolled her eyes at herself taking a sip of her drink.   
“Not a fan of weddings then, eh?”   
Patterson looked up to see a woman with brunette hair and a slim black dress standing at the other side of her table.   
“Well. My ex-boyfriend tortured me and tried to kill my friends. So, no. Not particularly a fan of weddings.” Patterson grimaced and took another drink.   
“Damn. I was going to guess the whole hall-mark angle theory, but your story works too.” The woman smiled at her politely.   
“I’m sorry I just put all that on you. I’m usually a little more. Well better with people than this.” Patterson sighed.   
“Hey. You don’t have to apologize. You’ve just been through something traumatic. You want to know what helps me?” The woman smirked at her.   
“Not if it’s something sexual.” Patterson rolled her eyes.   
“I was going to ask you if you wanted to get out of here and go for a walk in the park. But if you want to jump straight into assuming I’m an asshole…. I mean…” The woman laughed. Patterson laughed at the woman’s reaction.   
“No. I’m sorry. Again. Geeze. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. A walk sounds great.” Patterson shook her head at herself.   
“I’m Anita.” Anita introduced herself as they walked through Brooklyn Park slowly.   
“I don’t get a last name?” Patterson rose an eyebrow.   
“For the purpose of the evening. It’s probably better if we stick with first names.” Anita smiled offering her arm for Patterson to loop hers through.   
“So, this is a sex thing.” Patterson laughed again.   
“Now. That. Is entirely your prerogative.” Anita smiled when Patterson looped their arms together loosely.  
“Did you just quote Britney Spears?” Patterson smiled.   
“I’m a fan. I can’t help it. She’s hot.” Anita shrugged.   
“Well. I’m Ellie.” Patterson introduced herself with her first name. Which no one on the team even knew.   
“It’s nice to unofficially meet you Ellie.” Anita smiled at her widely.   
“I’m not having sex with you.” Patterson pointed at her accusingly.   
“I must counter with the fact that I’ve never once brought up sex. You keep circling back to that for some reason.” Anita laughed.   
“Are you friends with the bride or the groom?” Patterson changed the topic.   
“Yes. How about you?” Anita answered vaguely.   
“Fair enough. Same.” Patterson smiled. She found herself starting to actually enjoy Anita’s company.   
“You don’t sound like you are from here.” Patterson pointed out the woman’s UK accent.   
“I’m not, but that would be a story for another night. If there is one. What are we doing here?” Anita rose an eyebrow.   
“This is my hotel.” Patterson smirked. Anita’s other eyebrow shot up to join the first and Patterson chuckled.   
“I thought this wasn’t a sex adventure.” Anita chuckled.   
“You also told me that, that was my prerogative. Would you like to come up for a drink Anita?” Patterson smirked.   
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Anita looked at her quizzically.   
“I wouldn’t have asked you, if it wasn’t something I was interested in.” Patterson pointed out.   
“Then yes. I would love a night-cap. Maybe a coffee?” Anita smiled when the blonde took her hand and led her into the hotel.   
The next morning. Anita woke in a stranger’s hotel room alone. She spotted the note on the bedside table.   
‘I had a great time. Thank you for helping me get my mind off things for the night.’-E.   
Her phone buzzed on the bedside table. She opened the text message from her cousin and smiled.   
‘Brunch at the café we always go to?’-KW.   
‘Be there in 30.’-AW.  
‘Copy that.’-KW.  
Kurt walked into the café and smiled when he spotted his cousin staring out the window.   
“Annie!” Kurt lifted her into a bear hug, and she grumbled something about being man-handled. He barked out a laugh and set her down.   
“Hey Kurt. I figured you would be wrapped up in your honeymoon.” Anita smirked.   
“It’s not like Jane and I can go somewhere other than here. Did you enjoy the wedding? Sarah said you left with someone pretty early.” Kurt smirked.   
“I left with a date. Do you know someone named Ellie? She said she was friends with the bride and groom.” Anita asked her cousin hopefully. She knew she had told Ellie it was only a one-night stand, but she felt like she at least had to try and track down the stranger.   
“The name didn’t sound familiar; did she give you a last name?” Kurt shrugged apologetically.   
“We kept it strictly first names.” Anita grimaced. Kurt laughed.   
“It looks like you are regretting that decision.” Kurt smiled.   
“She was smart, witty, funny, and beautiful. It’s a hard combination to come by these days.” Anita shrugged. Kurt rose an eyebrow. Patterson was the only one of his close friends who fit that description, but there was no way shew as interested in women. He shook his head at himself.   
“Are you going back to National City?” Kurt asked her curiously.   
“Yeah. For a few days until they finalize my transfer then Director Henshaw says I will be on permanent loan to your team.” Anita explained.   
“That’s great. We need an extra pair of hands in the lab. Patterson is the best, but she needs some time for herself too. We have Rich, but who knows how long we can trust him. It will be nice to have someone else we can trust to help.” Kurt explained.   
“Do you think she’ll be willing to work with me?” Anita asked him nervously.   
“She seemed open to the idea when I talked to her about it.” Kurt nodded reassuringly.   
“Did you tell them about my abilities?” Anita asked him quietly.   
“No. I figured we could explain that once you join the team. If you want to.” Kurt explained.   
“It wouldn’t be fair to not tell them. Right?” Anita sighed.   
“You can trust them Annie. They won’t think of you any differently. Patterson will probably be the most excited.” Kurt chuckled.   
“I guess we’ll see in a few weeks.” Anita laughed nervously. Kurt patted her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Anita fidgeted with her watch nervously as she rode the elevator in the Federal building with Kurt.   
“Relax. Everything will be fine. Director Hurst already instated you as a field tech.” Kurt nudged his cousin lightly.   
“That doesn’t stop me from being nervous.” Anita grimaced. The elevator dinged, and Kurt pushed her through the bullpen to Director Hurst’s office.   
“Welcome to the FBI Dr. Weller. I guess we can introduce you to the rest of the team. I was waiting on the both of you to arrive. Agent Patterson is already leading the team in a briefing. We can fill them in on Dr. Weller’s abilities as well.” Director Hurst led them through the bullpen again to a small series of labs.   
“Agent Patterson. I have a present for you.” Director Hurst announced their presence. The blonde in the lab coat turned and spotted them. The look on her face changed to one of confusion when she spotted Anita, and Anita’s eyes widened slightly.   
“Um…” Anita glanced quickly at Kurt then her gaze shifted back to Ellie.   
“What do you mean a present? What are you doing here?” Ellie looked at her with confusion. Anita ran a hand over the back of her neck.   
“Of course. You already know each other. I guess I don’t need to make introductions?” Director Hurst chuckled in amusement.   
“No. No. Introductions. Would be nice.” Anita clarified. Natasha looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows. Reade and Jane shrugged at each other.   
“Well. Agent Patterson. This is Dr. Weller. She is joining the team on re-assignment from the DEO. She specializes in Bio-Physics. I know you and Mr. DotCom have been spread a little thin lately, and Director Henshaw suggested one of his Field-Techs to assist the two of you around the lab or in the field.” Director Hurst explained.   
“Have we not been performing adequately?” Patterson glanced at Rich.   
“Quite the opposite. The two of you have been working so well together that I thought we could add a couple of more hands to the mix now that we have been getting more and more cases. This is also part of an out-reach program from the DEO.” Director Hurst smiled at the two of them widely.   
“What do you mean an Out-Reach program, and what is the DEO?” Rich asked confused.   
“The DEO stands for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. We typically handle global threats.” Anita explained.   
“I’m sure by now. You have all heard stories about meta-humans. Such as Supergirl, and Superman?” Hurst continued for her.   
“Superman, and Supergirl are both extra-terrestrials ma’am. Not meta-humans.” Anita corrected.   
“Is there a difference?” Director Hurst asked curiously.   
“Extra-Terrestrial’s are refugees from other planets. Meta-Humans are humans infected with Alien DNA, in-humans are children of both Alien and human parents.” Anita explained.   
“So that would make you a Meta-Human?” Hurst asked her for clarification.   
“Wait. What?” Patterson asked them with wide eyes.   
“Yes ma’am.” Anita grimaced.   
“What exactly does that mean?” Rich asked with excitement. Clapping his hands together.   
“She’s a speedster.” Kurt whispered to them excitedly.   
“A what?” Patterson asked with confusion.   
“She runs really fast and can get a lot of work done in the blink of an eye.” Kurt smirked at Patterson.   
“Which is why I’m assuming I have been assigned to you.” Anita grimaced towards Ellie.   
“I don’t think I can believe it without a demonstration.” Rich crossed his arms disbelievingly.   
Anita glanced at Director Hurst who nodded. She smiled sadly at Patterson before she took off. There was a gust of wind and papers went flying everywhere and Anita vanished. Everyone gasped in surprise except for Kurt and Director Hurst. Anita re-appeared a few minutes later holding a white rose. She smiled awkwardly and set it down in front of Patterson.   
“That’s a white rose… Those only come from…” Rich trailed off in astonishment.   
“The White House Garden. You broke into the White House?” Patterson rose an eyebrow.   
“Um.. Well when you say it like that. It sounds bad.” Anita grumbled then disappeared again. Handing Rich the stack of papers she had knocked over.   
“Okay. Can we keep her?” Rich asked Director Hurst pleadingly. Patterson was staring at her in surprise with a mixture of hurt on her face.   
“I’m afraid Dr. Weller is only on temporary re-assignment, but I’ll see what I can do to convince her to stay. Don’t let her get hurt.” Hurst laughed as she walked out of the briefing room.   
Anita stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back as the team eyed her.   
“How exactly does one become a Meta-Human?” Rich asked her curiously.   
“Um….” Anita looked down and ran a hand over her neck.   
“It’s a long story, and one she will have to explain later when we aren’t trying to stop a terrorist attack.” Kurt saved her from the explanation.   
“How can I help?” Anita asked everyone. Hoping to change the topic.   
“Help us run Re-con when we get to the site.” Natasha suggested.   
“Yeah. Okay. I can do that.” Anita nodded as the team loaded into vehicles. She ended up in a van sitting in the passenger seat in awkward silence while Patterson drove. Reade and Zapata were bickering in the back as they drove. Her foot was tapping anxiously on the floorboard of the van.   
They screeched to a halt, and all swarmed out of the van.   
“Recon?” Kurt nodded towards his cousin. She smirked and took off. Patterson rolled her eyes.   
“That’s never going to get old.” Rich tapped Patterson’s shoulder excitedly. A few minutes later Anita appeared beside Patterson skidding to a stop. Patterson put a hand on her stomach to push her back a step.   
“Sorry. Don’t have the whole stopping thing fully under control yet.” Anita grimaced. Kurt Chuckled.   
“Five guys upstairs. Three in the middle. Five Downstairs.” Anita informed them.   
“Alright. We need to get Patterson to the control room to disarm the bombs. The rest of us can work on the armed soldiers who are close to the civilians.” Kurt instructed with a pointed look at Anita.   
“Right. Come on blondie.” Anita held her arms out.   
“No. No way.” Patterson shook her head.   
“Come on. Just close your eyes. It isn’t that bad.” Anita chuckled.   
“Kurt. NO.” Patterson tried again. He shot her a perturbed look and she rolled her eyes. Patterson reluctantly stepped into Anita’s arms.   
“You are going to want to hold on tight.” Anita informed her wrapping her arms around Patterson’s waist. Patterson gripped her shoulders tightly and closed her eyes. She squeaked when she felt them take off.   
Anita slid to a stop in the control room. Alarms started blaring and they stared at each other wide eyed when the heard the gun fire start. Anita slammed the door shut and held it closed when there was banging and yelling at the door.   
“You might want to hurry.” Anita gestured towards the computer monitors as she struggled to hold the door shut.   
“You are Kurt’s cousin!?” Patterson yelled at her as she typed on the computers.   
“You are his co-worker!” Anita yelled back.   
“And you work for the FBI!?” Patterson yelled again.   
“SO! Do you!” Anita pointed out.   
“Okay. So, obviously we shouldn’t have made it a one-night stand!” Patterson yelled in annoyance.   
“You left me alone in the hotel room. Remember!?” Anita rolled her eyes.   
“Um. Guys. The monitors are still on.” Natasha’s amused voice rang through their ear-pieces.   
“God-damn it.” Anita groaned banging her forehead on the door.   
“You slept with my cousin!?” Kurt’s voice rang through the ear-pieces.   
“Oh my god. This is not the time you guys.” Natasha tried to argue with them.   
“Technically we slept with each other…” Anita chuckled at her own joke.   
“Gross.” Rich grumbled from the van. Patterson threw a pen at her back.   
“Patterson. How are those bombs coming along?” Kurt asked her hurriedly.   
“Almost got them under control.” Patterson grumbled with a glare at Anita.   
“You left me a note on a nightstand. I stayed.” Anita glared back.   
“You explicitly said that it was meant to be a one-night stand.” Patterson pointed out.   
“I’m pretty sure you were the one that said that.” Anita sighed.   
“I thought it would be easier.” Patterson admitted. Anita stared at her blankly.   
“The coms are still on guys.” Natasha tried. They heard someone laugh through the headsets.   
“Right. We totally shouldn’t talk about this right now. Are you okay to hang out in here for a second while I go handle this?” Anita gestured towards the door.   
“No!” Patterson looked at her incredulously.   
“Well. I hate to be the barer of bad news here, but I don’t have super strength. So if you could maybe…” Anita trailed off at Patterson’s glare.   
“If you tell me to hurry. I will throw this laptop at your head.” Patterson warned.   
“Right. I’ll just keep dealing with this then. God damn it.” Anita kicked at the door in annoyance.   
“I got it.” Patterson yelled as she stood up.   
“Great. Anita get Patterson out of here. We’ll handle the rest of the guys.” Kurt ordered.   
“Thank god.” Anita zoomed over to Patterson. She wrapped her arms around Patterson’s waist. Then flashed them out of the room. She slid to a stop in front of the van they had arrived in.   
“You can open your eyes now.” Anita laughed squeezing Patterson’s hip.   
“Well then. Move your damn arms.” Patterson punched her on the shoulder.   
“Sorry. I’m sorry for that night too. I’m not sorry that it happened. I should have clarified that I do things differently than most people. I knew you thought it was going to be a one-night stand. I guess. I just hoped you would be there in the morning, so we could at least talk a little bit after everything was said and done.” Anita whispered pulling out her com. Patterson shuffled her feet awkwardly with her arms crossed.   
“I wasn’t ready for anything more than one-night.” Patterson admitted.   
“Which is fine, but now we work together. And now we have to make this work.” Anita pointed out the obvious predicament in front of them.   
“We can do that. You just have to stop looking at me like you’ve seen me naked.” Patterson pointed at her accusingly.   
“I can’t always help it. You are very pretty, and I have seen you naked.” Anita pointed out. Patterson rolled her eyes.   
“Gross.” Rich grimaced as he opened the door and heard the last part of the conversation. Patterson laughed.   
“Sorry Rich.” Anita chuckled.  
“Great job guys. Bombs deactivated, and terror cell in lock down.” Natasha hugged Patterson and glared at Anita who took an awkward step back to stand by Kurt.   
“Tasha stand down. We talked.” Patterson patted Natasha on the arm.   
“Okay then. If you hurt my best friend. They will never find your body.” Natasha gestured that she was keeping eyes on Anita and it made her a little nervous. Anita looked at Patterson with wide eyes. The blonde smiled and shrugged at her.


End file.
